Level 193/Dreamworld
| other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 192/Dreamworld | next = 194/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 193 (Dreamworld) is the eighth level in Tiki Fiesta and the 89th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 21 single and 48 double jelly squares and score at least 70,000 points in 23 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are a few hard-to-reach jelly squares (although they are reachable by luck), which makes this level reliant on special candies and/or moon struck. *69 jelly squares are hard to clear in only 23 moves. *The moon scale is unstable, thus prohibiting large cascades. *Moon struck lasts only one move, which may not be helpful. *The jellies are worth 117,000 points which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: Special Candies in Marmalade *This level leaves the player very few options but to play the game as efficiently as possible. You should focus on the task at hand and liberate the special candies trapped in marmalade to harness their power.. *Make matches next to the marmalade that ensnare these treasures. Part 2: Special Candy Combinations *Because it is so important to play efficiently, you will likely want to make use of special candy combinations for ultimate, mega win. Special candy combinations have plenty of merits, as you may well know. One of the most prominent is their role in providing massive point boosts to sky rocket your score to the top of the score-to-sphere. The player needs 70,000 points to pass, so this is very good news indeed! *Some particularly strong combinations on this stage include the double colour bomb combination, the striped candy + wrapped candy combination, and the infamous striped candy + colour bomb combination. Of course, any special candy combination will be a nice trick to use, but the ones previously highlighted are yummy, yummy lunch special good. Yum! *Use the pre-set special candies frozen in the marmalade to make these combinations and watch the fun begin like it’s the 4th of July. Part 3: The Moon Scale *Balancing the moon scale is very important on Candy Crush Saga Dreamworld level 193. Just do it. *Use the moon struck bonus effectively. *Don’t let the scale tip too far to one side or Odus will fall off. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Easy *' Difficulty:' Easy Reason *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 117,000 points. Hence, an additional 53,000 points for two stars and an additional 103,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 70.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 83.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to reach. *Compared to its Reality counterpart, there are more jellies available to sustain huge point cascades. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is a prime number. Notes Miscellaneous Info #(21 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (48 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 117,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-26-13.png|Mobile version Level 193 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 23 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars